halofandomcom-20200222-history
Equipment
In Halo 3, Spartans, Elites, and Brutes can carry one extra item of equipment – deployed using the “X” button (on the default setting) on the Xbox 360 controller. Equipment types vary dramatically in purpose, functionality and appearance, but all can be used with deadly or strategic force. To follow is a simple explanation of what each does, and where you can find at least one of them. There may be more to find and their availability is subject in matchmaking rules. The philosophy of equipment is simple:to add a variety to the combat in Halo 3 without displacing balance. The simple fact is that Equipment items, once deployed can be used by both attackers and defenders. Someone on your team might accidentally activate your Trip Mine, and a Bubble Shield is a geometric spherical shield – while they can’t shoot in, you can’t shoot out either. Suffice to say that equipment can turn the tide of battle if used correctly. To make it more balanced, it takes longer to deploy equipment than in the Halo 3 Beta, but you can launch it farther. It is not entirely clear which faction - Human or Covenant - manufactures each piece of equipment in the first place without doing research on the specific equipment, as both are seen utilizing it in the single player Campaign. List of equipment 4567 *Bubble Shield *Power Drain *Radar Jammer *Gravity Lift *Trip Mine *Flare *Regenerator *Deployable Cover *Auto-Turret (Campaign Only) *Cloaking (Campaign Only) *Invincibility (Campaign Only) Trivia *Though many of these are available in Multiplayer, the Automated Turret, Cloaking, and Invincibility are exclusive to the Campaign for balancing reasons. *In the January 2008 issue of EGM, in an interview with Brian Jarrard and Tyson Green, it was revealed that there was a piece of equipment cut from the final game known as The Vortex. It was said to be deployed the same as a Power Drain, but would instead create a mini black hole that would "suck in any object within range, and diverting its course into the black hole, and away from your face." It was even able to affect nearby objects such as the Fusion Coil and even other players. The design was cut due to the fact that it was too "expensive" from a networking and performance standpoint. *When you try to drop a piece of equipment on a vehicle or object (like a crate on Forge), the equipment will go through the object and end up underneath it. This happens to prevent players from driving around in vehicles with bubble shields and/or other equipment mounted on them. *Drivers of vehicles cannot use equipment (with the exception on the Invincibility and Cloaking); however, passengers can, which can be useful to certain and peculiar situations. *With Active Camouflage on in front of a Auto-Aim Turret, it can still detect and pick you up on its Radar. *With Active Camouflage on a Warthog turret you can shoot and your Camouflage is not disturbed at all, unlike firing normal weapons in Campaign and Multiplayer. *In Campaign, the Deployable Cover lasts indefinitely until it is destroyed. In Multiplayer, it lasts for around 30 seconds before self-destructing. *Grenades technically are listed equiptment items. In Forge, you can clearly see that. Category:Equipment